Coming Undone
by Xheroh
Summary: This is a Raphaelxoc Lemon. It's my first one-shot and I hope you all enjoy! I might make a part two though, but that's up to the readers, so review please! {I do not own TMNT}


RaphaelXoc *Lemon alert*

* * *

Name: Vivian 'Viv' Jones

Age: 18 (turtles are 18 too)

Sex: Female

Relatives: Casey's little sister

Crush: Raphael

Start:-

_Flashback_

"Yo, Case! I'm back from England!" I called as I burst into my big brother Casey's appartment. I heard hushed voices from his bedroom and banged on the door. "Open up, Bro!" The voices stopped and Casey cracked the door open.

"Hey Sis." He said through the crack. 'Oh no he didn't.'

"Tat's no way ta' greetcha sistah!" I scolded and pushed the door open all the way, attack-hugging Casey. He pulled away and his jaw dropped.

"VIV! Where did all o' yer hair go?!" He asked exasperated. I ran a hand through my flame-red faux hawk and smiled.

"It was gettin in da way, so I had it cut. Ya like?" I questioned and he chuckled in disbelief.

"Hecks ya!" He chuckled. I gave him a deadpan look.

"So, where ah da peeps ya were talkin ta b'fo' I knocked?" Came my question. He got this nervous look on his face.

"I dunno whatcher talkin 'bout, sis." I cocked a red brow at him

"Yer liein." I stated.

"Am not!" He defended. I placed a hand on my waist.

"So if I search dis place, I'm not gonna find anyone hea?" I challenged.

"Nope!"... 'Challenge accepted.'

I glanced around the room and out of the corner of my eye I saw Casey glance up. I smiled at him and he gulped. I looked up and my eyebrows shot up. There on the ceiling was four human sized turtles, each with different colored bandanas.

_End Flashback_

"Hey, Viv. What brings you to this rooftop?" Leonardo asked and I turned my head to look at my blue friend.

"Just tinkin." I answered and returned my gaze to the city.

"You're thinking about Raph again aren't you?" He asked making me sigh.

"It's just weird bein around 'im all da time and knowin that he doesn't love me back, ya know?" I confessed and heard him gasp.

"You love Raph?" He asked and I chuckled softly.

"Ya. I know, go ahead, Make funa me like mah bro did." I sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to make fun of you. In fact, I think that you should go tell him how you feel." I laughed.

"Tis is Raphael we're talkin 'bout. He'd sooner play dead fer Shreddah then admit any kinda feelins fer anyone." I looked down.

"No, you've got it all wrong. Raphael -"

"What about me?" I turned around and saw Raph standing there, flanked by Donnie and Mikey.

"I gotta head back to Casey's, see ya guys latah!" I said and hopped onto a stack of boxes, then landed on my motorcycle; a custom made harley with pictures of Freddy Krueger on one side, Jason Voorhees on the other side, and Michael Myers on the front and handles. I put on my 'Dark Brotherhood' Helmet and sped off, arriving at Casey's in minutes.

After safely shutting myself into my room, I flopped onto my my bed and reached over cranking my stereo up, sighing contently as Korn's 'Coming Undone' blasted into my room so loud that Casey could probably hear it in his room on the other side of the appartment. I closed my eyes and rested contently for god-knows-how-long.

I didn't hear the window open and close, I didn't hear the footsteps come to my bed, and I didn't hear the Brooklynn accent say my name. But I did feel a warm body straddle mine. My eyes flew open to see Raphael on top of me. My face was as red as his bandana as I turned the music down just enough so that we could talk.

"What da fuck, Raph?!" I asked and he chuckled.

"Answer me dis. Do ya or do ya not love me, Vivian?" He asked and my mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. After my third try, I managed to whisper something he couldn't hear. "Ya gotta speak up, Viv. I can't hear ya!"

"I said yes, ya big oaf! Whatsit mean ta ya?!" I admitted and he smiled wide.

"Dat's good, dollface. 'Cause I love ya too." He smirked and I cocked a brow.

"Prove it." I challenged.

"Challenge accepted. I hope ya don't look forward to walkin at all tomarrow, cuz yer not gonna be able ta afta I'm done!" He growled huskily and kissed me hard. His tongue forced it's way into my mouth and battled mine, easily overpowering it. After his tongue explored my mouth, it retreated and baded my tongue to follow it to it's owner's mouth. His taste was a little bit like spice and man, if that makes any sense.

"Wow. Yer a bettah kissah then I thought ya'd be." I panted out at we pulled away.

"Shell yeah." He growled and began biting/nipping/sucking a path down my neck. I moaned loudly as he hit a spot on my neck and he paused. I could feel the smile on his face press against my face as he sucked hard on the place. I groaned and his hands found their way up my shirt. He detached himself momentarily from me to pull my shirt off before going right back to what he was doing. He unclipped my bra as I pulled off his padds and sash. A light thump was heard as his sais hit the carpet, but neither of us cared.

Raph's mouth attached itself to my left breast and played with it mercilessly as his hands unbuttoned my pants, pulling it and my panties off. He moved to give my right breast the same treatment as my hands gripped his shoulders. I pushed him to the side and rolled so that I was on top. Our lips clashed once again in a passionate kiss even as I rubbed his lower plastron. He groaned and pulled his mouth away.

"Keep dat up and I'm gonna take ya now!" He said and I smirked.

"Dat's da point!" I spoke and he smiled wolfishly.

He flipped us over and I placed my legs loosely around his shell. He let his cock drop from within his shell and it hit lightly against my opening, making us both groan.

"Babe, ya sure yer ready?" Raph asked and I looked up into his amber eyes.

"Shell yeah." I deadpanned and he laughed lightly, placing the head of his cock at my opening.

"Brace yerself." He stated and slammed himself fully inside me. I gasped and groaned, both at the pain and pleasure of being filled; Raph was by no means small, quite the opposite actually. I shifted and moaned at the friction it created. He started moving in and out, both of us panting as he quickened the pace.

"Oh, Raph!" I called and he growled into my ear, thrusting harder into my tight opening. "Fuck!"

"Shell, baby! Yer so fucking tight!" He snarled huskily and moved faster and harder.

"Fuck! Raph! I'm gonna-Fuck!" I moaned and he sped up.

"Yeah! Come fer me, baby! I wanna hear ya scream mah name!" He growled and I groaned.

"Raph. Raph!" Then, a white-hot wave of pleasure exploded from my abdomen and I tossed my head back as my orgasm ripped through me. "RAPHAEL!" I screamed and he bit into the hickey he made earlier as he called my name, spilling himself deep inside me, riding his orgasm. We fought to get our breathing under control as he pulled out of me and fell onto his back next to me. I rolled onto my side and put an arm around his waist. He put his arm around my shoulders as a pillow and I pulled the comforter over us.

"I SAID TA KEEP IT DO-" Casey burst in and cut himself off as he noticed our state of dress, or lack there-of. "Dude! That's mah sistah!" He cried and I chuckled.

"Way tah go, Cap'n Obvious!" Raph said and I laughed.

"Now can't ya see we're tryin ta sleep here!" I asked and Casey got a disgusted look on his face.

"I will nevah be able ta unsee dat. Ugh! Da mental images! Turn off da music an go ta bed!" He ordered and left, closing the door behind him. I switched off the music and snuggled against Raph.

"I love ya, babe." He said.

"I love ya too, Raph." I said and all was quiet for about thirty seconds.

"Ya wanna fuck again?" Raph asked and I smiled.

"Shell yeah."

* * *

I hope you all liked my first one-shot! R&R!


End file.
